Kokoro
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: Based on the vocaloid song 'Kokoro'. Rin is a robot who wants a 'kokoro' (heart). Will she get her wish? Female Rin! Art by me.


**The hazel-eyed bookworm: Yeah I make more Blue Exorcist stories! ^.^ Anyways I never heard of 'Firebreather' before. I give it a shot!**

 **DAMN FANGIRL BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER VOCALOID ONE-SHOT PARODY! I know anyways... Female Rin in this one and impiled BonRin. Also just imagin Rin looking like Kagamine Rin just the yellow replaced with blue and with short longish wavy dark navy blue hair. I hope I don't make you cry...**

A robot stood in her charger ready to be actived. The scientist was excited to see her come to life.

"Now open your eyes."

A buzzer was heard and the robot opened her eyes. She looked at the tan male in front of her. "Good morning" The man greeted her. "Good morning" She replied back. The man smiled as he looked in awe.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked the girl. "You are my professor." The girl answered looking at the smiling professor.

"Is the system working properly?" He asked the nameless girl. "No problem." She replied truthfully looking at him with no emotion in her eyes.

"Then your name is..."

 _Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto_

 _Dekibae o iu nara "Kiseki"_

I was a robot made by a lonely and greiving scientist in his young years. To say how it was done was a true "miracle". Or that what they say.

 _Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_

 _Sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

The male in front of me reached his hand towards me, waiting for my reaction. I stared at him then at his hand. He took his hand back realizing the problem. No it wasn't the model or the programming. I was missing a program what they call a "heart".

 _Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_

 _Hitori de nokosareta_

 _Kiseki no robotto wa negau_

A few hundred years pass and I was left alone. An abandoned project forgotten long ago. I the so called "miracle" robot decided to make a wish.

 _Shiritai ano hito ga_

 _Inichi no owari made_

 _Watashi ni tsukutteta_

 _"Kokoro"_

I looked at the decaying lab I was built in then the big broken window looking at the old cherry blossom tree. I wanted to know why until his death if he bulit me a "heart". I looked at the computer wondering how it was still working.

I looked at the screen that read "Program Kokoro ready. Do you want to install it?" I took one of the plugs and put it on my head connecting me to the program. I installed it into me with out hesitation.

 _"Don't ever open this system. It might be too much for you."_

 _Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_

I feel a warm feeling in my body as the movement in my chest started. My eyes are now full of life. The miracle that everyone was talking about was real.

 _Nazeka namida ga tomaranai..._

I felt something wet streaming down my face. I reached my hand to my cheek feeling... tears? I wiped my eyes but the tears keep falling endlessly.

 _Naze watashi furueru? Kasoku suru kodou_

I started to shaking. Why am I shaking so much? I cluch my hands to my chest as my heart beat accelerates.

 _Kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?_

I wonder if this was the program my creator wanted me to have. Is this the "heart" I hoped for? I grabbed my head as memories came flooding back to me. I saw a boy named Yukio and he was my twin. I saw myself when I was alive.

I saw a memory that brought tears to my tears again. It was my creator and I know now his name... Ryuji my... love...

 _I grabbed Ryuji's arm and ran with him as we ran away from the movie threater. He hold my hand as a cute blush appeared. I blushed as well and tried to hide it without so much succuss. We went to the park and sat down on one of the benches looking at the cherry blossom trees._

 _I turned my head to stare into his brown eyes with a blush covering my face. He chuckled and kissed me and I kissed back. That day was the best day of my life as I confessed to him and had my first kiss._

My heart exploded in happiness as I smiled at the memory with tears streaming down my face.

 _Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

 _Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o_

This mysterious heart of mine now made me understand happiness. I smiled at the happy memories of my past life.

 _Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

 _Watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o_

This mysterious heart of mine now made me understand sadness. I felt tears come as I remember the sad and painful memories of my past life including my death.

 _I was walking home when I saw a bloody Yukio on the ground. My eyes widened and check if he was still breathing which he wasn't. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned seeing a man walking to me._

 _I picked up Yukio and tried to run but I saw a gun on my forehead. I remember the last cruel words that my murderer told me._

 _"This is what you get, you demon bitch."_

 _I saw him pulled the trigger and a shot was heard. A shot that ended my life._

I cried as I now know why Ryuji did this. I wanted him back, I wanted Yukio back because I love them and I missed them.

 _Fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen_

 _Nande fukaku setsunai...?_

This mysterious heart of mine now made me understand that it as infinite. This deep sadness and pain...

 _Ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_

 _Kitto hitori wa sadishii_

Now I suddenly realized the reason why I was made. I kneed on the cold broken floor as I cried my "heart" out. It's sure is lonely on your own in this world. It must be so sad for you to live here alone.

 _Sou, ano hi, ano toki_

 _Subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu_

Yes, that day, at that time all my memories dwelling inside my "heart" begin to overflow. Now that I'm alive.

 _Ima ieru hontou no kotoba_

 _Sasageru anata ni_

Now that my words have more meaning and are more true. I will dedicate all my words and songs to you!

 _Arigatou... Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

Thank you... For bringing me into this world.

 _Arigatou... Isshoni sugoseta hibi o_

Thank you... For all the days that we spent together.

 _Arigatou... Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_

Thank you... For everything that you given me.

 _Arigatou... Eien ni utau_

Thank you love! I will sing for you for all eternity!

 **It was exactly a miracle,**

 **The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept running.**

 **She sang all of her feeling.**

 **But... The miracle lasted only a moment.**

 **The "Kokoro" was far too big for her to withstand.**

 **At the end, the machine shorted and was never to move again.**

 **However, at the very last moment her face was still filled with a smile despite being called a demon..**

 **She looked like, really did look like... an angel.**


End file.
